


Break Me/Kill Me

by Flushedfox



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flushedfox/pseuds/Flushedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of a realization.</p><p>100 words of regret.</p><p>A little bit more insight that was desperately needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me/Kill Me

Bright lights created spots in his vision. He felt heavy and weightless at the same time.  
Whatever drugs going through his veins were creating this uncomfortable feeling in his chest.  
He could feel the cold breeze of the AC brush across his heated cheeks.  
Small clicks in front of him were accompanied by mutterings of the mad man he was naïve enough to trust.

He loved her. Or so he thought. Everyone loved her. Loves. Loved.  
He had the sinking feeling that her string of fate was about to be cut shorter than it ever should have. 

He knew it.

-

He slips the needle into her vein and as soon as he depresses the syringe, he knows. 

It’s too much. She already had a dose and then another after… that man took his sick pictures. 

She is looking dimly at him. 

He wants to shake her but he knows it’s not enough. 

Not enough to save her and not enough to save himself.

He loses himself for a while but starts to come back at the sounds of soft clicks. He feels the cold ground on his back and the rapidly cooling body beneath his head. 

He smells the junkyard.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost want to add more to this but I am not really in the LiS fandom that much after the letdown of episode 5. We'll see.


End file.
